


[Podfic] 3 Times Bitty Baked for the Dallas Stars

by themusecalliope



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic), Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Baking, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of sabrina_il's story.<br/><i></i><br/>Jack has everything he's always wanted. Sort of.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] 3 Times Bitty Baked for the Dallas Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forzandopod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [3 times Bitty baked for the Dallas Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2808911) by [sabrina_il (marina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marina/pseuds/sabrina_il). 



  
  
**Fic:** [3 times Bitty baked for the Dallas Stars](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2808911)  
**Fandom(s):** Check, Please!  & Hockey RPF  
**Characters/Pairing:** Eric Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Tyler Seguin, Jamie Benn  
**Writer:** sabrina_il  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** Gen  
**Summary:** Jack has everything he's always wanted. Sort of.  
**Length:** 10:59  
**Music credit:** OneRepublic - Counting Stars  
**Cover Art:** akamine_chan  
**Download:** [MP3 unzipped](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/CheckPlease/3timesBitty.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/CheckPlease/3timesBittyPodbook.m4b)

**Notes:** This one was the ITPE2015 gift I did for forzandopod. Thank you to Sabrina_il for having blanket permission, akamine_chan for the pod cover, and, as per usual, Paraka for the hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
